About the Sign up sheet
About the Sign Up Sheet Point system The Point system A.K.A stats are the numbers that represent the limits your RPC has. Its for your fairness, and skill sets to be appointed to you correctively. Just like in a Video game. Your RPC is not limited because of the Stat system but is given the opportunity to grow as a character. To Help you better understand the Point Systems we will be going through a list of the stats and describing each one fluently as we study the basics. Strength '' Strength/Damage: The Strength and damage section shows how much damage you Physically can do with out any other abilities or weapons. Strength also adds on to the amount of damage you can do with a weapon. If your weapon does +3 damage and you do 2 damage physically then you will be doing 2+3=5 Damage all together. This does not add onto spells strength directly. However Spells can increase your stats for short periods of time. ''Health '' Health/HP: Your health Shows how How much damage you can take before death/ K.O. If your health is at 0 you are dead. Being Dead in this rp means you loose all your stats and would need to restart as a new RPC. Health starts at 10, showing your RPC has full Health.. However Health points can be increased through training and time. ''Endurance '' Endurance: is your Physical defense and explains how much you can take before your health is effected. Endurance can not be decreased and it helps decrease the amount of damage taken. ''Luck '' Luck: Luck is how many allowed chances you have. You make a mistake and want to fix it you can use luck to void your last post. Luck also can Provide misses. Such as an attack missing you. ''Speed '' Speed: You start at 1 speed, if you were at zero you would be incapable of movement. The faster you are the more you can dodge. If someone’s accuracy is higher than your speed you have less of a chance of dodging their attacks. ''Accuracy '' Accuracy: You start at 1. The more accurate you are the more times your hits will be successful. If someone is really good at dodging you will be really good at hitting them. Speed and Accuracy Assistance: ((Your speed)) Minus ((Their accuracy)) = ((how many times you can dodge)): ((their speed)) - ((youre accuracy)) = how many times they can dodge) ''Intelligence '' ☀Intelligence: Intelligence shows how well you have mastered your abilities. Since you are allowed 1 Neni as well as a Basic Ability that most people of your Neni have. This would be a total of 2 abilities. You can have as many as 10 abilities 2 Neni abilities and 8 Class abilities. Which means you have a max of 100 intelligence ''BPB '' BPB: Block Per Battle, this shows how many times you can block per battle. ''Mana '' Mana: You need a certain amount of mana to be able to use your abilities. Each type of Neni takes up a specific kind of Mana. Physical Neni's take up as much as they need to increase a stat. (Mana -3 Speed +3 ) This means the more mana they have the higher they can increase their stat. Tele's normally take up 5-15 mana For each ability. Nature's take up 5-10 mana. Gods take up 10-20 Mana. The More mana you have the better your Ability. To Aquire more Mana You need train in the abilities you want to have. Thus increasing your Level. The Higher your level the more stat points and mana upgrades you receive. How Abilities Work To Have an ability you need to establish a few things. Name, Command, Mana Usage, Limitation, Time Limit, Cooldown, Recoil/after effects:, Damage, Defense, Other effects/changes, and Description. Name: All Abilities have a name. If you are unsure what a spell is called ask your teacher for help. Trigger: Something you do or say that triggers the ability to work. Mana Usage: How Much Mana you use to cast the neni. Limitation: EVERY ABILITIY has a limitation. Time Limit: How long does the ability last. Not all Abilities have time limits. Cooldown: How many rounds till you can use the Ability again Recoil/after effects: Do you take effects or damage from the Ability Damage: How much damage (If any) does your Ability do Defense: How much defense (if any) does your Ability add Durability: Durability shows Low,Medium or High durability. The Lower the Durability the less the item can take before breaking. Normally durability is shown by the amount of times you can use the item before it breaks Other effects/changes: Does anything else happen not mentioned in the description below Description: What the Ability does. Applications: Applications are Abilities that are added onto your main Ability. They increase the main Ability's technique. Applications also have the same layout. Name, Command, Mana Usage, Limitation, Time Limit, Cooldown, Recoil/after effects:, Damage, Defense, Other effects/changes, and Description. ☀'How do I use these Stats? It all seems so confusing ' Luck Luck determines how many times you are allowed to make a shot miss you per battle. For Example: His sword missed me (-1L) Speed And Accuracy ((Your speed)) Minus ((Their accuracy)) = ((how many times you can dodge)): ((thier speed)) - ((youre accuracy)) = how many times they can dodge) Stealth Stealth = how easily you can be spotted. It takes ((Your stealth points )) many post before you are spotted For Example: He was hiding behind the box (-1S) - The opponent can now not see him - Endurance Strength and Damage Endurance shows how much Damage someone can take before their HP iss effected : Say Your Endurance is 3. My sword does 3 damage. I hit you, you take 0 damage. Strength : So Phyiscally how hard i hit you is my strength. : 3 is my strength I hit you with a knife (+2 damage) 3+2 = 5. But your endurance is 3 So You are taking 3 damage ' ' ' ''' About The Talent Stats Talent stats unlock things for your RPC to do. They level up differently than chara Stats. Each Talent stat has exp. It takes "10" xp to level up in each Stat. Cooking You can only earn cooking xp 1 time a day. Cooking leads to major things. At level 5 of cooking you can start brewing potions. At level 6 you can make medications. At Level 7 you can make drugs. At level 8 you can make your own Potions. At Level 9 you can make your own Medications. At level 10 you can make your own Drugs. The Way you Gain XP in Cooking is by cooking with Veggies. Vegetables give you a certain amount of XP depending on the veggie you cook. If you cook with fruits you can create an after Effect after you eat your food. For info on the food click here: Nagdom Farming Industry Crafting You gain Levels each time you craft a new Object. Crafting does not include weapons but includes objects and gadgets. Try keeping the Time period of your country in mind when crafting Objects. There is a template to follow when Crafting objects. 1: A typed up Paragraph (log) of How it was created: 2: Its functions: 3: A name: 4: what it takes to use it: 5 (optional) A picture :3 6 the material its made out of. (Our list of materials can be found here: The Path Organization Farming When Farming it is important to take in mind the area and how things would grow in your country. Farming xp is gained the same way cooking is. With Veggies. At levels 8 and 9 you can create your own veggies and your own fruits. Following a template of course: Templates Merchandising At Level 0 can haggle. level 1 can trade: level 2 can sell : 3 can sell OWN creations: 4 can create a shop: : 5 can buy items to sell at shop: 6 can create contracts with other businesses: 7 can buy out other businesses: 8 can make deals with Companies: 9 can contract with companies: and 10 can create your own company. To Gain LEVELs in Merchandising you must do one of the things for your level before moving on to the next. For example.. Level0 once haggling SUCCESSFULLY your first time.. You level up to level two. Once Selling something successfully your first time you move on to level 2. Mining Mining is the ability to find materials through various methods. Leveling is done by finding materials At level one you can find the weakest of wood materials. By rolling a d20 youll know if you successfully found that material you were looking for. You can roll 3 times a day. You need a ten or higher to have found that material. Once you find a material you gain 1 point in xp. (making this the hardest talent to master) Thievery Yes, you can steal from other players. Level 1 is lock picking. 2 Is pick pocketing 3 is storage stealing 8 Stealing from shops. 9 stealing from companies 10 stealing from countries. To Gain xp you simply just do one of these things a day. Smithing Yes you can make your own weapons. Each time you use a different material you'll gain xp. You can only make an item time a day at level one. 2 at level 2 and sooo forth. Animal Maintaining Animal maintaining is for the breeding and selling of meat mostly. But some people can keep animals as pets. At level 0 you can find pursche an animal. At level 4 you can breed it. At level 5 you can keep one as a pet. At level 6 you can mount it if big enough. At level 7 you can sell it. At Level 8 you can create a chara template for the animal. At level 9 you can train it. At level 10 it can fight with/for you . To Gain Xp in Animal maintaining you must be able to keep the animal alive. Each day its alive you'll get an xp point.